22 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5383 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5383); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Baranek Shaun - Żadnych tańców!, odc. 45 (5 s. II) (Strictly no Dancing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dom na głowie - odc. 5 - Warkocz komety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pocoyo - Urodziny wieloryba, odc. 35 (WHALE’S BIRTHSDAY); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Vipo i przyjaciele - Szwajcaria - przygoda na stoku, odc. 10 (Switzerland A Swiss Skiing Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szerokie tory - Żydzi w Odessie.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Gorące wyznania, odc. 20 (Nothing Says Loving Like Something in the Oven); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc. 2053 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2168; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5384 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5384); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5385 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5385); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2054 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2169; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Ratunku, zgubiłam się, odc. 13 (Help I'm lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Zabójczy numer (Lucky Number Slevin) 105'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Bruce Willis, Lucy Liu, Morgan Freeman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:25 Ostatnie dni planety Ziemia - cz. 2 (Final Days of Planet Earth ep. 2); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kiedy nadejdzie wrzesień (Come September); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Porcelana w składzie słonia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 MASH - odc. 200 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 402 No Sweat)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda odc.217 - Pocałować żabę (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Snogging frogs)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.139 - Rozterki burmistrza; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Tak to leciało! - (90); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zadymiło... aż miło... (13. Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 9 (Orangutan diary - ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 86 - Kto, kogo, komu, co?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 559 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 819; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (19); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 87 - Nie sądź książki po okładce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 32 (216) Z wizytą u Wiśniewskich; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 560 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 820; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 561; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wybór Hanny (Change of heart) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Martin Hicks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Mo'Better Blues (Mo' Better Blues) 123'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Spike Lee; wyk.:Dick Anthony Williams, Cynda Williams, NIcolas Torturro; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Rzym - s. 2, odc. 5/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. 205 (Heroes Of The Republic)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Pożegnanie z Marią 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wyznania - ... Stewardessy (Confessions of a flight attendant); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1526) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (8) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (7) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (8) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (9) 08:30 Scooby Doo (6) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (292) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (17) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (262) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (263) 11:30 Linia życia (11) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (140) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (15) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1271) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (17) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (264) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (136) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1272) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (12) 20:00 W stronę słońca 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (17) 23:05 Shackles 01:35 Program interaktywny TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (56) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1415) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (563) 13:20 W-11 wydział śledczy (782) 14:20 Detektywi (797) 14:55 Detektyw Monk (5) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (167) 17:55 Prosto w serce (57) 18:25 Detektywi (798) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1416) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (783) 21:30 Usta usta (4) 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki (19) 23:35 Goście (4) 00:35 Superwizjer (918) 01:10 Uwaga! 01:30 Arkana magii 02:50 Rozmowy w toku 03:45 Nic straconego